


Death and Resurrection

by QueenChristine



Series: ECWeek2018 [6]
Category: Emerald City (TV 2016)
Genre: ECWeek2018, Emerald City Week 2018, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenChristine/pseuds/QueenChristine
Summary: Day Six of Emerald City Week 2018:Death | Resurrection





	Death and Resurrection

Roberto‘s head throbbed. He felt like he was in a haze since Frank left him in this godforsaken place.

How long has it been exactly? A day? Three weeks? Months? How was he still alive? He had no food or water for what had to be days and his head wound still remained untreated.

He tried moving his body, but the branches tightened around him.

Roberto grunted. “This must be Hell.” He was never sure if such a place could actually existed growing up…and now he was certain of it. And it was now his new reality.

The air around him grew colder, and he raised his head to the best he could. The room, usually pitch black, glowed a dim red.

He gasped when a bright ball of red light appeared, moving faster than his eyes could follow. It slammed into his chest.

Roberto could not stop himself from screaming in pain. The branches started moving, squeezing, twisting, and tearing at what was left of his clothes and skin.

With more pain-filled cries, his skin was torn from his bones, his skinless body going limp.

XxX

The corpse was still trapped in the tree. Everything was still for a brief moment until the fingers started twitching as if it–he–were about to wake from sleep. His  eyes opened, showing signs of life and then confusion.

The eyes darkened in anger, “No…” The voice did not belong to Roberto and the branches tightened again. “No!!!”


End file.
